


Second Chance

by Dunx5000



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunx5000/pseuds/Dunx5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something entirely different; Mass Effect! Guess what game I've been playing recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Shepard stood, alone in the Captain’s Quarters of the newly rebuilt Normandy. He stared into the mirror opposite, studying his reflection with some obvious discomfort. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the pneumatic hiss of the door release to his chambers.

Turning, he set his attention to his visitor – Normandy’s doctor, Chakwas. An elderly woman, Shepard couldn’t help but admire that she had chosen the life of adventure and illicit activity, rather than the easy quiet life offered to her by the Alliance. She, along with the ship’s pilot Joker, were the only two reasons Shepard had tentatively agreed to work with the known extremist group Cerberus.

“Doctor,” Shepard motioned for her to sit down at his desk, and she complied. He stood opposite her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

“Having a moment of vanity, Shepard?” she smirked, “Not very becoming of you, I must say.”

“Hardly,” Shepard smiled, “Just looking over what Cerberus did for me. Ethics aside, I suppose I can’t complain.”

“Yes, you are in remarkable shape for a man who crashed into a planet wearing nothing but a spacesuit,” Chakwas retorted. “I get the feeling it’s something more than that, Shepard. Something’s bothering you.”

Shepard shrugged. “I can’t argue that. Two things, actually,” he mused. “I don’t like feeling as though I owe them my life; I am grateful… but I’m not about to be a puppet dancing on a string for them.”

“Understandable,” Chakwas replied, nodding. “Having said that, Shepard… I don’t imagine you are about to do anything other than what you think is right – the Council couldn’t change that about you when you were a Spectre, I doubt Cerberus will be able to” 

Shepard smiled. Being in command meant he had to make the difficult decisions, and it was nice to have others recognise his sacrifices. She and Joker knew that better than most, given Shepard had sacrificed Williams to stop Saren two years ago.

“You said two things, Shepard?” Chakwas inquired, “What was the other?”

Shepard shifted uncomfortably before answering her question. It wasn’t an answer he really wanted to give, but he had to lead by example.

“My scar,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry?”

“My scar, Chakwas,” he repeated, turning away from Chakwas and facing the mirror again.

“Ah, yes. I remember. Your ‘war wound’”

“Mmm,” he muttered, tracing the area around his eye. “When I held the line whilst I was still with the Alliance, a piece of shrapnel caught me right across the eye.”

“I do remember the story, Shepard,” Chakwas said wryly. “It did find its way into the gossip back when we were chasing Saren. Legend tells me you stood the course of the assault in spite of that injury, and held your opponents off long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Some even claim you stood for hours with that gash bleeding profusely; although frankly, I don’t know if I could see that happening”

Shepard shifted awkwardly, unused to hearing praise. “I suppose the essence of the story is true, at least. It wasn’t hours – at least, I don’t think it was. I was so focused on defending the position, my timekeeping slipped somewhat.”

Chakwas shrugged; though she may not want to admit it, being a medical professional, she wasn’t entirely sure if blood loss alone would be enough to stop Shepard. “Regardless, what bothers you about it, Shepard? It looks like Cerberus took care of that for you.”

“That’s just it,” Shepard explained, turning to face her again. “I’d grown used to seeing that part of myself – it was a symbol, a memory of what happened the last time I failed to save everyone.”

“What utter nonsense, Shepard,” Chakwas snapped, sounding as though scolding a small child. “You, more than anyone should know that ‘saving everyone’ is not possible. You don’t need a scar to remind you of that.”

Shepard blinked in surprise at her sudden ferocity. “I… I know that, Chakwas. I do. It’s a fact, especially considering our current mission, that none of us make it back.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Chakwas barely whispered, shaking. “Don’t you dare, Shepard. Not you.”

“Chakwas?” Shepard asked, taken aback. He had never seen the doctor be so vulnerable; as far as he was concerned, she was as hard as nails. “Chakwas, what…”

“Not you, Shepard,” she whispered, her voice trembling. Anger? Sadness? Shepard couldn't quite work it out. “From anyone else, I could hear such a bleak analysis of our mission. But not from you.  You stopped Saren, prevented the Reapers from returning, and saved the damned universe. For anyone else, this would be an impossible mission… for you…” she trailed off, still trembling. Tears had formed in her eyes, and were running down her cheeks.

“I… understand, Chakwas,” Shepard replied, moving over to her and resting his hand her on the shoulder. “You’re right, and I’m sorry. We will stop this from happening; we’ll stop the Collectors, and the Reapers, and whatever else stands in our way. I promise you that.”

Chakwas smiled, but tears shone in her eyes. “ _You_ will, Shepard,” she replied. “I am just an old woman; I cannot hope to stand against such a threat. But you…”

“I fight, Chakwas, for people like you. For all the people, of all races and species, who believe in me and believe that our course is the right one.” He turned away, looking into the mirror again. “I… I suppose with everything that’s happened in the last two years… I may have forgotten that somewhere down the line.”

Chakwas beamed at him, leaving the desk and standing behind Shepard whilst looking at his reflection. “That’s what I want to hear, Shepard. You are the man who stopped the Geth, and you are the man who stopped the Reapers. And you will do it again. I know you will.”

“Thank you, Chakwas.” Shepard said, quietly. “I don’t know where I would be without people like you.”

“Don’t mention it, Shepard,” she replied, moving to the door. “You are a remarkable man, and certainly worthy of my respect. Just… don’t lose sight, okay?” she smiled broadly, but Shepard could see the tears still resting in the corners of her eyes. “You’ve been given a second chance – don’t let it go to waste, whatever you do.”

“I’ll do my best,” Shepard replied.

Chakwas nodded, and left. The door slid soundlessly back into place, and Shepard glanced at the mirror again.

“A second chance…” he murmured, and smiled.

The Reapers would never know what hit them.


End file.
